Design of immunogens capable of inducing neutralizing antibodies (NtAb) against diverse isolates of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) remains an unmet goal in AIDS vaccines research. Multiple factors may contribute to the difficulty in generating broadly NtAb against HIV. These include conformational masking of the conserved epitopes around the receptor and coreceptor binding sites (bs), as well as occlusion by glycan moieties (